Penelope and Jerry
by Ozzy-Zike Fan 10.57
Summary: Sick and tired of living in Moose Jaw Heights, Penelope Lang finds herself in the world of Tom and Jerry, much to her frightened surprise. Guest characters include FOP's Norm the Genie. Special request by Misaki Ayuzawa234.


**The cartoons **_**Atomic Betty**_**, **_**Tom & Jerry**_**, and **_**Fairly OddParents**_** are all respectfully owned by their original companies/creators. Special request made by ****Misaki Ayuzawa234. I hope everyone enjoys this random little one-shot! :)**

* * *

At the pep rally, all the students from Moose Jaw Heights' local junior high school gathered up for the final results of the student body president election. The candidates? Betty Barrett and Penelope Lang. Betty, along with her campaign manager/best friend Noah Parker, sat together from the left side of the principal up on stage. Penelope, along with her friends/campaign managers Megan and Sarah, sat on the right side.

"And the votes are in. Your student body president is . . ." paused the principal before taking out and reading the final results . . . "Betty Barrett!"

The students and Noah gave a round of applause for Betty before she went up to the podium and started her speech in a grateful manner.

To say that Penelope didn't take the results well would be a big understatement as she stomped out of the auditorium, much to her friends' uneasiness.

"There is no way I could have lost to her! I should have won! Me! _Me_! _ME_!" ranted the snobby queen bee. "Do _any_ of these dumb people in this dumb suburb know who I am? They'll be sorry for treating me this way—they'll _all_ be sorry!" Blinded with rage, she didn't pay attention to a lava lamp that was in her walkway before stepping on it and slipping.

Picking herself back up and rubbing the back of her head, Penelope spotted the lava lamp. "Oooh, stupid lamp!" Getting ready to throw it out of ire, she hesitated and thought of one thing: her looks. "Wait, I must be a mess after my fall. And me without my mirror to help me tidy up. I wonder if I'm able to see my reflection through this dirty old thing."

Grabbing a handkerchief, Penelope tried polishing the lava lamp before smoke came out of it, much to her surprise.

Out of the smoke popped a genie wearing shades, a pained look on his face as he rubbed his forehead with both hands. "Yeesh, why don't people respect lava lamps anymore? Of all the places I could inhabit, it _had_ to be something which lost its popularity over a few decades ago."

"Wh-wh-who are you? What are you? Why were you in a lava lamp?" asked Penelope in a frightened and confused tone.

"Huh? Oh, straight to twenty questions already?" asked the genie with a cocked eyebrow and a slight tilt downward of his shades. "The name's Norm, and I am the genie of the lava lamp. Don't ask why I live there—it's more complicated than you humans could ever hope to comprehend."

Penelope gasped in offense. "Are you insulting my intelligence?"

"_Pfft_! Please, if I wanted to insult someone's intelligence, I would've been up front with it. Also, where the heck am I anyway? This looks nothing like Dimmsdale."

"Moose Jaw, why?"

"Wait a sec—Moose Jaw? As in the city from Saskatchewan? . . . Ah, Smoof—I'm in Canada again, and completely unprepared again. Don't you people know you've had it too good for too long? Just saying."

"Hmmph!" huffed the queen bee. "Everyone else but _me_ has had it good. I was so close to being student body president only to have it taken away from me by my arch enemy. These people don't know a good leader if it went up and bit them."

Norm had a sly smirk on his face as her listened to Penelope's ranting, while rubbing his chin. "Hmm, sounds interesting there, miss. Tell me, what did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't. But since you asked, my name is Penelope Lang."

"Riddle me this, Penelope: Since I introduced myself as a genie, are you familiar of my people and our customs?"

"Well, I know you grant wishes. And you tend to be the brunt of those ridiculous 'genie with the light brown hair' jokes."

The mischievous genie looked at her with a frown and half-closed eyes. "Trust me, the word 'ridiculous' doesn't even come close to describing those tired old jokes." He then went back to smirking in his usual manner. "But in any case, you would be correct in the wish-granting department. Penelope Lang consider this your luck day, as I will give you three wishes of whatever you want."

"Three wishes? Anything I want? For real?" grinned Penelope excitedly.

"Yep. So tell me kid, what's your first wish?"

"Well, I took a bit of a nasty spill earlier. Norm, I wish I didn't look like such a mess."

"You got it."

With a snap of the genie's fingers, the queen bee now looked like her usual, spot-free/tidy self.

Penelope sighed in satisfaction. "Now I feel as marvelous as I did earlier."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Norm replied with a roll of his eyes, "but now I'm interested in the little plight of yours you told me about. Seeing as how you have two more wishes, I'm sure you have some big plans there. What do you say there? Wanna be the student body president instead of your enemy? Maybe you would like to be the prime minister of Canada, huh? World domination, perhaps?"

"Ooh, they all sound _so_ tempting, Norm. . . . No, I want these people of Moose Jaw Heights to feel sorry for not giving me what is rightfully mine."

"Hey, I like revenge as much as the next person, but you could still do the same thing when you take over the world."

"No, no, no!" whined the queen bee with a stomp of her foot. "These are _my_ wishes—I'll make them as I please!"

The genie glared at her blandly. "Fine, your loss though."

"No it isn't. It'll be the loss of these people here. Norm, I am sick of living amongst these rotten dullards. I wish I live somewhere else."

Norm paused a moment before pulling his shades down slightly. "Any place in particular?"

Penelope turned on her heel before looking up the ceiling snootily. "No—so long as it isn't Moose Jaw Heights—it doesn't matter."

"Well since it doesn't matter," smirked the genie, "consider it wish granted."

With a snap of Norm's fingers, Penelope disappeared from the school hallways—from Moose Jaw Heights, period.

* * *

The last thing the snobby queen bee expected was to end up in someone else's house (their living room more specifically). As she looked around, she noticed how different it was from all the other houses back in Moose Jaw Heights. She was confused for a moment before hearing a bunch of loud cartoonish noises coming from close to her.

Frightened, Penelope ducked over to the corner of the living room before noticing a brown-furred Mouse with a piece of pipe in his hand getting chased by a grayish-blue Cat wielding a frying pan, who in turn was getting chased by a gray-furred Bulldog holding up a baseball bat.

The Mouse, Cat, and Bulldog ran from one room to another with a series of crashes and bangs following them before winding up in the living room. As the Mouse hit the Cat in the shin with his pipe, the Cat struck the Mouse with the frying pan while inadvertently smacking the Dog with it, but the Bulldog missed as he swung the bat to strike the feline. The peculiar yet hilarious bout recycled itself a few more times before the Bulldog noticed Penelope hiding in the corner.

"Hey!" yelled Spike the Dog as he went between Tom the Cat and Jerry the Mouse. "Enough of your fighting, unless yous want me to annihilate yas! We don't wanna hoit the goil in here."

Tom and Jerry looked at one another in confusion before looking at Spike. "Huh?"

"I said there's a human goil in here. Look in the corner over theres. Wonder how she ended up where we live."

The three animals walked over to where Penelope was, while she tried backing herself into the corner even more out of fright.

"No, no! Please don't hurt me! I didn't even want to be here!" the queen bee trembled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Spike with his hands up, "it's all right miss. We's ain't gonna hoit you. But what're ya doin' here anyway? How'd ya get in here in the foist place?"

Penelope froze in disbelief. "Wait, did . . . did you just speak?"

"Well . . . yea."

". . . This can't be right. Animals shouldn't be speaking. Am I dreaming? Wait, of course I am. I must be dreaming." The snobby queen bee then pinched herself, wincing, before looking at the three animals again. "Okay, I pinched myself, so I must be awake now."

Tom, Jerry, and Spike looked at one another in confusion at the strange girl as she rambled on nervously.

"So I'm awake," nervously smiled Penelope, "then I wouldn't hear any of you talking to me. . . . Well, go ahead—say something."

There was a brief pause before the Cat said meekly, "Something?"

Hearing that caused the queen bee to scream in panic, which in turn made Tom scream as well before he fainted.

Hyperventilating, Penelope was having a panic attack while on the verge of tears. "This can't be happening! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! Norm, where are you!? I wanna go home! I wish to be back home again!"

While she had her panic attack, Jerry and Spike took a few steps away from her.

Penelope then placed her hands to both sides of her head, a dizzied look on her face. "I . . . I feel light-headed all of a sudden." She then collapsed to the floor, now unconscious.

* * *

Coming around again, Penelope found herself on the bed in the school nurse's office, with Betty and Noah looking down at her.

"Penelope, are you okay?" asked Betty.

"Huh, what? Betty? Noah?" asked the snobby queen bee. "Where am I?"

"The school nurse's office?" answered Noah. "You must have taken a bad hit on the head."

"Yeah," chimed in the red-haired girl, "you were out for a while. The nurse called your grandma to pick you up."

"Then it all _was_ a dream wasn't it?" muttered Penelope to herself. "I'm still here where I belong."

"What?" Noah asked.

"I didn't say anything!" snapped the queen bee. "I'm going to wait outside for my grandmother—the air in here is too thick with your combined unpopularity."

As Penelope marched out with her nose in the air, Betty and Noah followed her out.

"Wait a minute Penelope—what about your hurt head?" asked Noah.

"My head is fine!" responded the queen bee haughtily. "I don't need your help getting out."

As she looked outside, she gasped in noticing what appeared to be Tom, Jerry, and Spike on the other side of the road, thumbing for a ride.

"On second thought," frowned Penelope with a sickened look, "I think I'll wait for her in the nurse's office. I'm not feeling so well after all."

As she and her best friend helped guide her back Betty responded, "Sounds like a good idea, Penelope."

Out of nowhere, Norm appeared before smirking to the readers. "She could've taken my advice. Eh, such is life." As he snapped his fingers, a puff of smoke engulfed everything the readers could see before spelling out:

THE END

* * *

**And so concludes my special request. ****Misaki Ayuzawa234, despite how late it is, I wish to thank you for sending the idea/request my way—I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Until then, readers and writers alike, keep up the good writing!**


End file.
